


Snippets for Thrown

by Fee_Verte



Series: Thrown and Snippets [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, War for the Dawn 2.0, the Future of House Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: Apparently there have been questions, that Thrown did not answer, if so, send me a message/ give a review and I'm going to write something if it interests me enough.





	1. The Unsullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tyranius Khorints.

The war did not go well for the Unsullied. After their hollow victory Grey Worm had to decide if he wanted to lead his men through a land nobody of them knew, with many more castles in which lords sat, who did not want them in Westeros. Or if they would be staying until world of their Queen came. Surely she was going to win, even without their help, she still had three dragons and the Dothraki at her side.

Grey Worm decided to stay, soon it was clear, that this decision was the false one. He should have tried to cross Westeros. His queen was dead. Maybe if she had her Unsullied, had Grey Worm, at her side, she would not have been killed.

And still no message from an ally. The Unsullied did not know how to send a message by bird, how could they inform anyone of their plight? Should theys stay, even if the food decreased rapidly? Somebody at Dragonstone was able to send the birds to other places, that Grey Worm knew. Why didn't Missandei send him a raven? Did she not love him anymore?

Soon somebody began sending them messages, both by bird and by messenger. The false queen, Cersei Lannister, send them word that she wanted them to give up the castle and join her army. Only for five years, without pay, to repay Westeros for their attempted invasion, to help repair the damage they had done.

At first Grey Worm and the others declined every offer, which stayed always the same. When hunger became a constant companion, they gave up. Sure they were trained to ignore such things, if they were slaves still, they would have to die before surrender. But their Queen had set them free, both in body and mind. Now they wanted to live, and to live there was only one way forward: joining the false queen.


	2. Night King, Jon and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tyranius Khorints too.

The Three Eyed Raven saw it clearly:

Jon, now more than forty years old, even if he looked younger than most of his children, clad in his leather armour, standing over the dead Night King. Jon did not need anything to protect him, as the secret to kill his kind of Wight was only known to the Three Eyed Crow, who was not going to tell it to anybody else.

Behind Jon were the destroyed dragons, the last of their species, who had been dead for a long time now. Their wighted bodies had been fearsome weapons in Jon's command. Still being able to breath fire and setting horde after horde of Wights aflame, claws and spikes coated in valyrian steel to better kill White Walkers.

Jon's living army - the second line - behind him, having ceased to fight as the Night King's Wights collapsed after their master's death. The first line, all the Wights in the Winter King's command, looking like bizarre statues, suddenly collapsing too. Jon did not need them anymore, so he dismissed them.

* * *

 

It was a rather perfect picture, even if some things marred it. Like the death of Sansa years prior, but the Three Eyed Raven did need the only girl she would ever bear. Arya's first son needed a wife. Arya who was not happy that one of her daughters had married Cersei's heir. But his plans would be coming around nicely. The next generation of the Lords and Ladies of all the great, important or rich houses in Westeros would be Starks, if not in name then at least by blood.

Aye, the Three Eyed Crow's vision for his house would happen, only one decade left until the Night King was going to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the vision:  
> Jon Stark, the Winter King & Meera Reed: 3 daughters (one already dead, deceased on the battlefield), 2 sons (both living, one having lost an leg, the other being the King in the North)  
> Sansa Stark (deceased in child birth) & Dickon Tarly: 1 daughter, 4 sons (two dying against the White Walkers)  
> Arya Stark & Aegon Blackfire (deceased): 2 daughters (one married to Jon's heir, the other to Cersei's heir), 1 son  
> Cersei & Jaime Lannister & Euron Greyjoy: 1 daughter (hair almost white), 2 sons (twins, one with fair hair, one with dark hair, not insane and the heir)


End file.
